catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightstar
Nightshine is a smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. History :Nightshine was born as a ThunderClan cat. She had a normal apprenticeship, and she is now a young and strong warrior of ThunderClan. Sunfall, previously from ShadowClan, had a crush on Nightshine and joined ThunderClan to be with her. :During a battle with the Dark Forest she is worried for the safety of Sunfall, who is now her mate. :While Lightfire is in the nursery Nightshine is the temporary mentor of Crescentpaw who later becomes Crescentdawn. :After a battle with ShadowClan, Firepelt comes back into the warriors' den and she acknowledges his arrival. In the morning Sunfall asks her if she is going to have his kits. She replies by saying she'll speak to Cloudpoppy, the ThunderClan medicine cat. :The blackcough epidemic has captured many cats in its deadly trap. Icestorm, Firepelt, Tigerpaw, Lichenpaw, Stormfeather and Sunfall have all caught it. Nightshine is devastated for her mate and worries when Firepelt mentions moving the sick cats into the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. She gives in and helps carry moss to the abandoned nest. :During the battle with Blood after a gathering, she is shown to be afraid of the cats fighting, thinking they are mad. :In the ThunderClan camp she goes into Cloudpoppy's den and inquires about her having kits. Cloudpoppy tells her that she is and Nightshine is thrilled. But soon becomes unhappy when remembering that Sunfall was at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. :After Nightshine wakes up and is busy stretching Bluekit leaps on her. She laughs and plays around with the kit. When she sees Mistkit limping over she feels sad and tries to leave, but is stopped when Batstar calls a Clan meeting. She sits down then looks back to see Mistkit struggling over. Nightshine feels sorry for the kit and carries her over to sit next to her during the meeting. :Time has passed since the cats went to the abandoned twoleg nest because of blackcough, and Sunfall has come back. She watches him go off for a border patrol and she wanders back to the nursery. But then when she feels a pain in her belly Sunfall immediately comes back to help her. Flamepaw and Fawndapple help her when she delivers her kits. She and Sunfall name them Tawnykit and Berrykit. Hawkkit and Shadekit wanted to name them but Nightshine declined. :Nightshine is extremely afraid for Berrykit, Hawkkit and Shadekit when they go missing. Tawnykit tells her they left the camp. Icestorm, Firepelt, Ashpaw and Nightshine go on a patrol to look for the missing kits in the ThunderClan forest. Their scent trail leads into ShadowClan territory. Nightshine is sent to get more warriors and then the battle is on. She is hurt by ShadowClan cats but she manages to find the den where the kits are being held in. She tries to carry them back but Hawkkit and Shadekit keep running back. Shadekit seems to be acting in a strange way and tries to attack Sunfall. Nighthshine protects her mate, leaving Shadekit injured and herself feeling guilty. :Volekit comes into the camp one day, with cuts and bruises. Tawnykit calls out and Nightshine comes rushing over. She expresses her hatred for ShadowClan, even though her mate was once one of them. :After Icestorm is murdered by two rogues Nightshine is made deputy. She is confused at first because she is still a queen. But then her kits are made apprentices. :She seems to be very annoyed by Nightshade after she becomes the medicine cat apprentice. :Later, her kits are made into warriors, named Tawnywing and Berrystep. :Nightshine is given Echopaw to mentor. Image Gallery File:Nightshine.cat.png| Warrior File:Nightshine(Q).png| Queen FIle:Nightshine(D).png| Deputy Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Sunfall - Living Daughter: :Tawnywing - Living Son: :Berrystep - Living Tree Quotes Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Council of 8 Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Cat with Images Category:Queen Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Deputy